When the puffs leave the authors alone
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: We all know what our favorite heroes, heroines, villains of the past and future all do...But what about their authors? This is what happens when the Puffs leave the authors alone for their time off. You must think authors got a boring life...That would be true...If we weren't supernatural authors! Trust me its pretty hectic and funny. Enjoy! Rated T incase!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters from Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z or Blaze and Blade. Note that we did this over PM.**

(Kimeko-chan123 POV)

Blossom: You sure you will be okay Kimeko?

Me: Of course! Lunapok-san is coming over!

Bubbles: We know but...Elliot...*Points behind me*

I glance at him and quickly back to the puffs.

Me: Don't mind him! He's just a bit grumpy.

Buttercup: Really? You are most definitely sure?

Me: If I wasn't then I wouldn't let you go.

PPGZ: Bu-

Me: No buts! Now you have a date with destiny! Shoo!*pushes them out and closes door*

The door bell rings.

Me: I said not to worry!*Opens door*

Me: Oh! Lunapok-san!

Lunapok: Call me Blaze.

Me: Okay, Blaze. Please come in. Who's your friend?

Blade: The name is Blade.

Me: Kimeko.*shakes his hand*

We all have a seat on the couch close to a grumpy Elliot.

Blaze:*whispers in my ear:*What's up with Elliot?

Me:*whispers back:*Upset he couldn't catch me in a bear hug.:P

Blade: Yo. The name's Blade. You?

Elliot: Hmm?...Oh, They call me Elliot.

Blaze: Neh, Kimeko? I got something you will like!*takes out a calender* My update schedule!

Me: YAY!*grabs it and does a happy dance, stops and blush in embarrassment that it was infront of others, Elliot claps, I run out the window*

Elliot: \O.o/*Looks out the window and sighs in relief I was jumping roof to roof*

Blaze: I better catch up to her.*Jumps out after me*

Blade: Don't worry buddy*pats Elliots back*I have a plan.*whispers into his ear*

Elliot: I'm in!

Blade: Good.*smirks*

(With me)

Blaze: K-KIMEKO!*huffs* Finally I caught up to you!*breathing heavily*

Me: Oh. You were looking for me?...Why do I have such a bad feeling?...

Blaze: Yeah...I have the same feeling...wait...I left Blade with Elliot...WE NEED TO RUN BACK THERE!

Me: I am guessing this is bad...*we run/jump quickly back* What's the sitch? (LOL! Kim Possible anyone?)

Blaze: Blade is calm, but when it comes to other peoples love he is a pervert!  
With Blade...  
Blade: Okay your ready.

Elliot:*Smirks*  
With me:  
Me:A-choo! Is someone thinking about me?*shivers* that's two...*feels a presence in the room* I am freaking out now!*clings onto your arm* I'm scared Blaze-san...

Blaze: first you can call me just Blaze. Second I fell like a zombie will eat us any second now...*Suddenly two arms grab her and throw her in a different room locking the door.* Let me go! Let me go! Run Kimeko-chan!  
*All the windows and doors are locked**Suddenly Blade appears behind me*  
Blade: Calm down.  
Blaze: What are you planning!?*Blade whispered in my ear* Oh My God! You are making him do that! Your worst then 10 perverted Butch's!  
Blade: Hey, I'm just helping a friend out.*he shrug his shoulders*

Me:Blaze?...Blaze!?...Wait...she said Zombies...ZOMBIES!?* has a panic attack and tries to get out but everything is locked*  
Me: What do I do...Gomenasai to whoever owns this place...*takes out a ft long black stick with a rainbow orb at the bottom and silver vines*  
Me: By my power...*points wand at window*...EXPLODE!*a huge white ray hits the window making it explode and I jump out of the window to run away*

Me: I have to summon Blaze-chan now...*throws a blank card into the air* SUMMON BLAZE!*doesn't work and I stop jumping roofs* She...I...I...  
*I take out a crystal ball and it shows me a pic of Blade and Blaze looking at the room like a tornado hit and a confused Elliot*  
Me: I WAS PRANKED!?... not nice...*pouts and goes home*

Blaze: Wow...Well thats what you two get for trying to do bad things...  
Elliot:...  
Blade: Dont worry, I have another idea*smirkes evilly*  
Blaze:*quetly tries to slip away and warn Kimeko-chan*  
Blade: Where are you going!?  
*runs for her life and reaches Kimeko-chan, while Blade is still confussed because of the dust cloud*  
Blaze: Kimeko-chan! Blade locked me in that stupid closet and told me what they wanted to do! And when he told me I was paralyzed with shock!

Me: EH!? Are you okay? *checks you and sighs in relief there is no energy* They won't catch me if I am in Osaka, Japan! And if that room was yours I apalogize...Ikou!*pulls out magic wand and we teleport to Osaka, Japan as we are inside an apartment and we sit on a bed* 2 things: 1. We have to turn this into a chat story and 2 what were and/or still are they gonna do to me?

Blaze: Yeah we should.2*blushes* Well, imagin that Kaoru is alone in a room that cant be destroit and she is locked there with a 10 times perverted Butch...Um Blade gave Elliot an orb that turns him into a super pervert...Buy dont freack out I have a plan!*takes out an orb*

Me:*backs away a bit* M-me? F-freak out-t!? Nonsense! *shakes in fear a bit* W-what is that-t-t-t? I...I-I...I'M SCARED BLAZE!*hugs your arm and cries as my face is tinted pink*

Blaze: Dont worry I have this!* put the orb in the air* Its a soul switch orb! We going to change bodys! Only I have try acting like you and you like me. When Elliot will try anything I will fry him!

Me: *cloud of smoke covers our bodies and Fades* I am you! This feels funny... I wonder if he will buy it...hmmmm...I gotta act like you...*clears throat and goes into a relaxed pose* Yo. The name's Blaze. I have a wolf named Skate. He's really cool. *gently smiles*  
Me: Did I do okay? You think I am convincing?

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THE PUFFS RETURN?WILL ELLIOT OR BLAZE BE IN TROUBLE? WILL I BE DAFE?WILL I STOP ASKING YOU ALL THIS? IDK! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO 'When the Puffs leave the authors alone.'**

**Bai Bai~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back Minna-san! It has been about a day since Kimeko and Blaze switched their form. Where are the puffs and ruffs!? I don't own any of the OCs except myself. Would Elliot count as my OC? Idk. Oh well enjoy!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Kimeko POV once again)

I woke up this morning to see Blaze at my side."The spell wore off.", she said to me. "Our bodies are back to normal, but he didn't buy it...Are you still alive?"

"Am I alive?",I asked aloud and pinched myself. I nodded and sat up as she did the same."Yup, I am alive. He doesn't know where I am so..uhm...when will he... stop?" Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. "Dang it!", I said and pulled out my magic wand. Just when I casted the spell to transport us to Hong Kong, we saw Blade and Elliot on a horse. Why a horse!? After I blinked, Blaze and I were safe in a hotel room in Hong Kong.

Blaze began to fume as she yelled, "How do they keep finding us!?" I was going to explain to her how but then she yelled, "That's it! You and me are going to Hell City!" Then she disappeared. She said, 'You and me.', but she forgot me. I felt a shiver down my spine. Why do I have a bad feeling? I then took a nice long sip of my tea. Then she reappeared and explained how she told a bunch of demons to hide and protect us and they might kill Blade and Elliot. I began to cough from choking a bit on my tea.

"I don't want them dead!", I yelled. My face was full of horror and I can tell. I began to relax as she said, "Fine. I'll tell them to only hurt them a little. Oh and in 5 hours from now." You could tell she was disappointed that they wouldn't be killed. That made me sweat drop.

(Blaze POV)

Of course I am disappointed! But whatever. I went out the door about to tell the demons the new orders only to find them all unconscious. "Uh-oh...RUN KIMEKO-CHAN! RUN! DANG IT RUN KIMEKO-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO HIDE UNTIL THE ORB WEAR O-", I yelled but was cut off as Blade covered my mouth and took me away somewhere.

"Hope Elliot is having fun.", he said as he tied me up with my favorite lucky rope. I have no idea where we are...its kind of looking' like an apartment...that's empty..."What do you think Blaze?", he asked me. "I think Kimeko will kill you!", I yelled at him. I was sending him death glares but he acts as if it was nothing. "Why do you think so?", he asks as he raises an eyebrow. If I could slap him, I would. "Helloooooo...", I began as I rolled my eyes."My senses tell me that ,you moron! And when I am freed, you will have such a beating that you will fear us for the rest of your life!"

He just smirked a bit. "You wouldn't dare burn your lucky rope with your fire powers and Elliot is handling Kimeko-chan."

Just then I heard some female voice cackling with an evil tone."Is that so?", the voice said. Blade began to become nervous and look around the room. This voice is just on time, causing me to smirk.

Then some magenta bubble is lowered onto the ground. It was about the same height as blade and very crystally with a shadow inside. Blade looks closer into it only to see that it was a figure. It was Elliot. He gasped and a girl with fiery red eyes and her hair on fire jumped in front of him and pointed a steel pipe at him. "Now do you understand why you don't mess with my friends?", she asked an slightly cackled. She then glared and attacked. She knocked out Blade and threw him into the bubble with Elliot.

The figure's back was facing me and she sat in a lap position. "I'd try to warn him.", she said and her hair became a mix match patch of black and brown falling as if water has been poured onto it. She faced me with tears in her eyes and instead of a red color, they were brown and gentle. It was Kimeko.

"BLAZE!?ARE YOU OKAY!?", she said as she pulled out her wand. She used her magic to remove the ropes. She could have used her hands but I guess she was worried about me getting rope burn. Once she finished I hugged my lucky rope and then her. "So how did you do it? What triggered Rage?", I asked her curiously.

(Kimeko POV)

I should have known she would ask that. I began to tell the story, "Its a bit blurry but it went like this:

(Ima get lazy and copy/paste this: FLASHBACK!)

_Me: I wonder what is taking her so long...*Hums peacefully*  
?:Miss me?  
*I jerk my head to see Elliot and I scream*  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*takes out wand while jumping back and pointing it at Elliot*  
Me: By My power...FREEZE!*Elliot becomes frozen in a floating magenta bubble and I sigh*  
Me: Why didn't I do that in the first place!?*smacks head* Now where did she go? * I go to the demons' room*  
Me: Konichiwa Demons-sans.*bowing in respect and shakes in slight fear*  
I see all the Demons are passed out.  
Me:*mumbles* Blade...*My eyes turn red* You can mess with me...But messing with my friends and her friends...Too far!*hair goes on fire and a steel pipe replaces my wand and I face Elliot* The spell wears off same time as the orb. Now to teach...*says with venom*Blade...Not to mess with me and my friends...*I storm out of the room with my hair on fire still and my eyes red while I play with the steel pipe as a baseball bat*:(_

(End of FLASHBACK)

"So yeah. That should be just about right.", I said. She nodded and looked at her watch.

"The orb should wear off in about 5,4,3,2,1,0!", she said and I ran outside the room with he. Just in time, I closed the door on zero and an explosion was heard. She opened the door and I peaked in. "E-Elliot?", I stuttered as I walked in to see a sleeping Blade and Elliot on a pretty colorful quilt like rug. The emptiness must have been an illusion! This room is full of furniture! I squat down next to Elliot as Blaze walked in. I poked his cheek and giggled.

"He's so cute when he is sleeping like this.", I said giggling. I began to stroke his layered hair.

"So what should we do now...This guy looks like a little kid when he is asleep.", I commented.

Then Blaze began to grin evilly. "I have an idea that will teach them not to mess with us.", she said and pulled out an orb. I couldn't see what she did next because a light filled the room. Next thing you know Blade and Elliot were 2 year olds!"The age changing orb is one of my favs!", she said and picked up the baby Blade. Blade began to wake up and yawn. "Cute!"she exclaimed as she held him a bit firmly.

"Uwaaah~! Kawaii!", I squealed as I poked Elliot and he began to wake up. He began to babble as if yawning and when he realized his position and state he freaked out! "He's freaking out a bit...E-eto...Blaze-nee has decided this as your punishment.", I said as I lifted him up and continued, "Now be a good boy and take a nap." I don't know what Elliot said. Sounded like "Are you kidding me!?whatever..." Because right after babbling he fell asleep as I cradled him. "This one is taking it easy.", I said to Blaze.

"Yeah, this one too...Let's change them.", She said and both babies woke up and freaked out again. I only blushed. "Relax, only your diapers.", she said and they continued to freak out. Time for me to make a compromise.

"How about this?", I asked the babies and pulled out my wand. Elliot claps in joy and I have the 2 of them sit next to each other. I began the spell then stopped. I sweat dropped and said, "What spell do I use? BRB I'm gonna go check. Please watch them till I am back." I bowed to Blaze, kissed baby Elliot's forehead in reassurance and left. I heard Elliot babble something and a lot of noise coming from somewhere when I left. Once I got back, Blaze said, "Oh! Your back! Don't worry, I already changed them." I saw the 2 babies shivering in the corner and sweat-dropped. Blaze was smiling so sweetly.

I nervously laughed and picked up the 2 boys, cradling them. I sat next to Blaze on the couch as she turned on the TV. "Still shivering?", I asked the boys."Be good boys and relax so you can nap." I began to rock them and hum 'silent night'. A song that I DO NOT own.

"You know", Blaze said which caught my attention. "You and Elliot will have kids and you will make an awesome mom!" She grinned and I blushed. Thank goodness the boys fell asleep or when Elliot would have returned to normal, he would have teased me.

"W-what!? Urusai!...I-if me a-and E-E-Elliot t-then you a-and Blade t-too!...me...O-Okaa-san...", I stated and blushed harder. Then the boys began to kick each other in their sleep. I said, "Looks like a kicking war. Here, hold Elliot."

I handed her Elliot and then said, "Man Blade is heavy!" Then was a huge cloud of smoke and I yelled, "EEEH!?"

(Blaze POV)

"Oh! The spell wore off. Now if it ain't too hard, Elliot, GET OFF OF ME!", I yelled at big Elliot who was sitting on me. He got off of me and hugged Kimeko after Blade got off of her. "Thank you, and yeah you and Elliot will have babies! Me and Blade? Psssssh Whatever.", I said and blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush.", Blade said.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you! Oh and Kimeko don't forget to invite me to the wedding!", I said.

"Awwww...Don't be mad...And she's unconscious.", Blade said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her.", Elliot said. He then lifted her bridal style.

"Bye now Blade, Blaze.", He said and they left.

"Bye Elliot and Kimeko!", Blade and I said in unison.

(With the puffs in no one's POV)

The puffs walked in to see no one there and the room a wreck.

They finally noticed Kimeko asleep on the sofa and Elliot asleep on the floor, sitting with his back against the sofa.

Momoko and Miyako giggled as Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"They must of had fun.", Momoko stated.

"We can have them clean up tomorrow.", Miyako said.

"At least they are safe.", Kaoru said and they went to their rooms.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: I am tired now! I can't believe Blaze said that! Anyway, reviewers get a virtual pie! That means for this chappie only! Any questions? I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!  
Bai Bai~!**


End file.
